


Alma en llamas

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Milagroso Sol Naciente [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Peligro, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Ruby doncella del otoño, Spoilers: RWBY, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Volume 6 (RWBY), amistad, familia, poderes, reescritura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Un cambio surge en la historia, junto a un evento que nadie esperaba que sucediera, y ahora hay una nueva doncella del otoño.Cinder no sobrevivió a la caída, dándole la victoria a la doncella de la primavera, pero, los últimos pensamientos de rencor de la doncella del otoño le traspasaron los poderes a alguien inesperado (Divergencia del canon en el final del Volumen 5).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Milagroso Sol Naciente [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, vengo a escribir un Alernative Universe/Canon-Divergencia del final del Volumen 5, algunas cosas moveré, otras no... Pero será interesante, espero les guste :3

_** "Fuego en las venas" ** _

Al enviar a Yang a la bóveda, su concentración se había dividido entre sus adversarios y en el hecho de que su hermana fue sola tras Cinder, quien a su vez estaba con Raven y la doncella de la primavera. No podía evitar sentir preocupación ante ese hecho, pero debía confiar en que su hermana se las arreglaría para no correr peligro y que lograría hacerse cargo. Además, ella era fuerte, podría mantenerse firme ante sus oponentes, y ellos debían encargarse del resto del grupo de Cinder para evitar que fueran tras ellas. Por lo tanto, arrojó sus preocupaciones al fondo de su cabeza, encerrándolas y concentrándose en lo que tenía en frente.

En un punto, Ruby sintió un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo, como si una oleada caliente se aferrara a su piel, y esa sensación no sentía que fuera mala o que la dañaría a pesar de que se sentía como si tuviera fuego en las venas, casi podría asociar la sensación con la vez que logró activar su aura, solo que esa sensación se sentía como un aumento de poder embriagador. No lo entiende, pero decide dejar de lado aquello para seguir enfocada en su enfrentamiento, después buscaría tiempo para pensar en ello.

Emerald y Mercury eran fuertes adversarios, si por separado eran buenos, juntos eran un problema que no debían tomar a la ligera. Agradecía que en esos momentos, tenía a Weiss y Blake de su lado para lidiar con el problemático par, ya que se requería el suficiente apoyo para encargarse de ellos.

La seguridad con la que Emerald asegura que Cinder será quien obtenga la reliquia del conocimiento y se encargará con mucha facilidad de todos ellos es simplemente sorprendente para Ruby, notando enseguida que la chica de cabello verde tiene un gran apego a la doncella de otoño, y que por ello está tan renuente a la idea de que pueda perder.

Y de pronto, Yang finalmente apareció, sosteniendo en su mano la reliquia del conocimiento, con un rostro neutro y junto a una ligera acuosidad en sus lilaceos ojos de los rastros de lágrimas que quedaron.

Una oleada de alivio se instaló en su sistema, y Ruby se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ante la vista de que su hermana aparentemente había salido ilesa, eso hasta que el grito de Emerald aturdió sus oídos haciéndola voltear hacia ella de inmediato, notando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y agarraba su cabeza con desesperación.

Y después todo fue pasó en fracción de segundos. Entre los gritos de Emerald y como un remolino de oscuridad se forma frente a ellos solo para después mostrar la figura de una aterradora mujer de ojos rojos, junto a una piel y cabellera tan blancas como la nieve. Unos ojos sangrientos que hacen que pierda el aliento, el miedo se instala en todo su sistema y el calor repentinamente parece fluir por sus venas. En el momento en que aquella figura se lanza sobre ellos, el primer instinto es protegerse y suelta a Crescente Rose levantando sus brazos frente a su cara, una sensación de cosquilleo recorre sus brazos, y justo cuando sus ojos están por cerrarse nota que una corriente llameante se dispara hacia el rostro de la mujer, borrando su presencia. 

Parpadea totalmente confundida y hasta aturdida, bajando sus brazos mientras asimila lo sucedido, llegando a la conclusión de inmediato que aquella era una ilusión cortesía de Emerald, así que deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Presta de nuevo su atención alrededor, Mercury, Emerald y Hazel no están a la vista, así que notoriamente se han escapado. Pronto mira a sus amigos y nota las miradas llenas de asombro y confusión que le arrojan.

—Ruby, ¿Qué ha sido _eso_? —Weiss es quién la cuestiona, transmitiendo con su mirada que no podía asimilar lo que había visto.

La mente de Ruby se vuelve un lío y su entrecejo se frunce —¿De qué estas-? —ni siquiera termina la pregunta, intenta mirar por el rabillo del ojo a los demás, pero lo nota en las esquinas de sus ojos, llamas color plata que brillan alrededor de sus ojos y la conmoción pronto llega a ella —¿Qué? —ha sido un susurro, pero debido al silencio tan dominante en el lugar pudo escucharse con mucha claridad.

—Al parecer... —la voz de Ozpin combinada a la de Oscar captó la atención de todos, llevándolos a mirar al muchacho que se sostenía como podía en su bastón, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración —. Hay una nueva doncella del otoño —declaró, finalmente cediendo a arrodillarse al suelo para intentar recuperar mejor el aliento.

Ruby se dejó caer al suelo, el cansancio abordó su sistema con rapidez y se mantuvo sentada en el frío piso, mirando sus manos cuidadosamente mientras la idea de que era la nueva doncella de otoño se filtraba por su cerebro. Weiss de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro derecho lo cuál logró sacarla de sus vacilaciones antes de siquiera dejarla entrar. Suspiró. Pensaría en eso después, así que levantó la mirada notando como Blake se acercaba a ellas, aferrando su mano izquierda a su brazo mientras sus orejas lucían decaídas.

—Hey, Blake —emitió una suave risa nerviosa, el cansancio y todo lo sucedido era demasiado —¿Qué haces por aquí? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, la pesadez de su cabeza estaba comenzando a adormecerla. Sintió como Yang se sentó en el suelo a su lado, colocando su mano izquierda en su brazo transmitiendo la preocupación que sintió por ella, Ruby más sin embargo, mantuvo la mirada en Blake.

—Eso- Eso quería preguntarles también —Blake le devolvió una vacilante sonrisa.

Ruby suspiró sin dejar de sonreírle —. Esa es una historia muuy larga —le respondió con una pizca de diversión.

—Bueno, no iré a ningún lado —la sensación de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Ruby por millonésima vez ese día.

—Bien —respondió Ruby con una dulce sonrisa, deslizando su mirada hacia Weiss —, porque eso es todo lo que importa —su mirada se dirigió a su hermana, quien mantenía sus ojos lilaceos clavados en el brazo de Ruby —¿no? —dijo con suavidad sin dejar de mirar a Yang, quien finalmente elevó su mirada para dirigirla a la fauno que se había encogido en sus hombros ante la reacción de la rubia.

—Si, así es —Ruby sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana y unos segundos después, Weiss estiró su brazo para luego ser imitada por Yang, atrayendo así a Blake a su círculo y fundiéndose en un abrazo. 

El resto del equipo JNPR sonrió ante la tierna escena, alegrándose de que finalmente Ruby recuperara a su equipo. Y por otro lado, Qrow llevaba en una mano la reliquia del conocimiento que la misma Yang le había entregado rápidamente para ir a dónde estaba su hermana, solo para que después el adulto se acercara a Oscar y lo atrapara antes de golpear su cabeza en el suelo. Las últimas palabras de Ozpin se relacionaron con que debían llevar la reliquia a Atlas, y finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

[...] 


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Después de la batalla"** _

Ruby sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza más el cansancio le estaban cobrando factura, más sin embargo, logró mantenerse en pie todo el tiempo en que fueron interceptados por las autoridades, respondiendo algunas de las muchas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido mientras personal médico los revisaban. Finalmente la habían dejado en paz después de pedirle un breve testimonio de lo ocurrido y después de que insistió al personal médico que ayudarán a otros; balanceó sus pies al aire mientras estaba sentada en la camilla, y su mirada se paseo entre todo el alboroto que había alrededor mientras buscaba distraerse del dolor de cabeza.

Notó a su hermana no muy lejos, ajustando su brazo después de haberlo dejado atrás cuando Mercury buscó detenerla, no parecía que Yang tuviera alguna herida física, pero la ligera acuosidad que recuerda haber visto en sus ojos al aparecer con la reliquia le preocupaba un poco, quizás después le preguntaría sobre ello, o quizás no debía involucrarse, más si el asunto tenía que ver con Raven. Suspiró, estaba preocupada, pero en esos momentos era mejor quedarse al margen y no hacerla molestar de alguna forma.

Su mirada volvió a dirigir su atención a otra parte, localizando la figura de Blake, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la observaba, hablaba con los que al parecer eran sus padres y Sun, seguramente estaban hablando del Colmillo Blanco o lo relacionado a haber ayudado a Haven. Se percató que la mirada de la fauno fue en una dirección, solo para bajar las orejas y volver a hablar con sus padres. Ruby se desvió de nuevo, mirando a su hermana que ahora hablaba con Qrow y la azabache suspiró, ahora tenía la tarea de suavizar las cosas entre su equipo ya que seguramente se volverían tensas si no se encargaba de ello. 

Enfocó su atención en otra dirección, localizando a Weiss que era revisada por un paramédico. Ruby sintió un tirón en su estómago al visualizar la mancha roja en el vestido de su amiga y mordió su labio con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos para intentar relajar su pulso acelerado. Ella había estado inconsciente cuando lastimaron a su pareja, se supone que siempre se han cuidado la espalda una a la otra, pero la dejaron fuera de combate cuando el miedo a que Cinder lastimara a Jaune la distrajo, permitiendo que Emerald la golpeara.

_"No. Estoy enojada"_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el dolor de cabeza aumentó. El enojo palpable aun recorre sus venas, la sensación tan amarga sigue en su boca. Estaba furiosa, con Emerald y Mercury, recordando lo que hicieron en el Festival Vytal, con Cinder por herir a Weiss, con Lionheart por su traición. _Estaba furiosa_. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, intentando deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos y volviendo su mirada a Weiss, quien parecía estar casi discutiendo de mala gana con el paramédico, permitiendo que Ruby sonriera, podía embotellar todo de nuevo, guardarlo en lo profundo, de todas maneras ya había terminado.

—¡Ruby! —la voz animada de Nora la sacó de sus divagaciones. La pelirroja de un salto subió a su camilla, sentándose a su lado y deslizando el brazo por sus hombros.

—Hey Nora —correspondió con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga, quien comenzó a balancear sus pies animosamente en el aire —¿Están bien? —preguntó mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Jaune y Ren se acercaban.

—Por supuesto, chica, esto ha sido pan comido —afirmó Nora guiñándole el ojo y provocando una suave risa en la azabache.

—¿Jaune? ¿Ren? —su mirada se dirigió a ambos, quienes le sonrieron.

—Estamos bien, Ruby —aseguró Ren con su habitual serenidad, colocando su mano en el hombro de la menor y dándole un pequeño apretón. Ruby asintió con una sonrisa y después de que la mano del pelinegro abandonó su posición desvió la mirada a Jaune.

—Yo, lo siento, Ruby —dijo Jaune con una triste sonrisa y desviando la mirada. Ruby inclinó su cabeza mirándolo con confusión. El chico suspiró —. Te preocupe al lanzarme contra Cinder —aclaró, provocando que la mirada plateada de la chica reflejara tristeza —. Me he disculpado con Ren y Nora antes porque fui estúpido, y tu también lo merecías.

Ruby le sonrió finalmente —. Oye, está bien. Estás perdonado, chico vómito —dijo balanceando sus pies con una pizca de felicidad. Pero una parte de ella entendía bien porque Jaune se había lanzado así contra Cinder, _y lo justificaba_. El sentimiento es algo aterrador, pero de nuevo, decide tragárselo para si misma.

—¡Pero te aseguro, Jaune Arc, que te daré tu merecido por tu estupidez! —exclamó Nora con determinación, estirando su brazo hacia el chico y dándole un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro, haciendo reír al resto —¡Por cierto, Ruby! —la alegría desbordante de la pelirroja volvió, aunque el grito le provocó más dolor de cabeza eso no evito que sonriera —¿Feliz de que tu equipo esté reunido? —preguntó atrayéndola más al abrazo que tenían. Ruby solamente asintió en respuesta, sintiendo cada vez más difícil lidiar con el cansancio.

—¿Te parece trabajar a tiempo parcial como RNJR? —preguntó Ren provocando una risa en las dos chicas, Ruby dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Nora al sentir pesados sus párpados.

—Bueno, si me dan una buena paga lo consideraré, creo que ya habíamos hablado de ello —bromeó la azabache, logrando que Jaune se uniera al coro de risas.

—Esperen, ¿apenas llegamos y ya están pidiendo a Ruby más tiempo? —cuestionó Yang con diversión, uniéndose al grupo junto a Weiss, detrás de ellas, llegó Blake, un poco nerviosa pero uniéndose a ellos aun así, Ruby le sonrió con confianza a la fauno para tranquilizarla y darle a entender que no debía preocuparse, algo que aparentemente funcionó un poco ya que la tensión en su cuerpo pareció desvanecerse.

—¿Saben si Oscar sigue inconsciente? —preguntó Nora rápidamente para hacerse la desatendida de la pregunta y mirar a todas direcciones en busca del chico. Ruby se rió junto a Jaune ante la evasiva de la pelirroja, mientras Ren solo le sonrió con cariño. Cuando la risa de Ruby cesó, ella miró a Blake, que parecía lucir confundida ante la mención del chico.

—Hey Blake, necesitas conocer a Oscar —le comentó Ruby con una sonrisa a la fauno —. Lo conocimos hace poco, pero es un buen chico. 

—Y además de eso, tenemos mucho que explicar referente a todo lo que se relaciona con el, Ozpin, las reliquias, la magia y doncellas —mencionó Weiss rodando los ojos mientras estaba cruzada de brazos.

—¿Magia? —murmuró Blake mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Weiss, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—Tranquila, te lo explicaremos más tarde —le dijo Ruby sin borrar su sonrisa, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de la fauno.

—Hablando de doncellas... —tarareo Nora y Ruby no pudo evitar tensarse un poco cuando al decir aquello las miradas recayeron en ella —¡Eres la doncella del otoño! —chilló emocionada evitando no alzar tanto la voz ya que después de todo era información confidencial —¿Cómo se siente eso? —preguntó llena de curiosidad. Ruby finalmente se sentó correctamente evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera. La pregunta la había tomado desprevenida debido a que ese lío pensaba meditarlo después de que arreglaran un poco todo lo de Haven.

—Bueno, yo- —las palabras se atascaron en su garganta y las dudas resurgieron en su cabeza una vez más, ella era una doncella, tenía poderes a su disposición, y aunque pareciera ser algo a favor de ellos eso le hacía pensar que ahora Salem tendría más razones para querer obtener su cabeza.

—Bien, chicos —la intervención de Qrow fue demasiado oportuna para la azabache, sintiendo como toda la atención finalmente se retiraba de ella para caer sobre su tío —. Es hora de irse, Oscar necesita descansar y ustedes también, están hechos un asco —declaró, desviando su mirada escarlata a Ruby, quien le sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Acaso no te has visto a ti mismo? —arremetió Yang con burla, logrando que el grupo comenzara a reír.

—Estoy seguro de que me veo mucho mejor que tu, Petardo —le reto Qrow con diversión, logrando generar una pequeña disputa. Ruby simplemente los observó en silencio con una sonrisa. 

.

.

.

Decir que estaba cansada era poco, juraba que los huesos le pesaban como plomo a estas alturas y que incluso se había acostumbrado al dolor en su cabeza en todo el trayecto a la casa segura.

Al entrar, Ruby se dejó caer en el sofá al entrar primero que el resto y vio como Qrow cargaba a Oscar en sus brazos llevándolo a su respectiva recámara, después vio a Jaune entrar con Nora dormida en su espalda, la chica había cedido al cansancio y se subió sobre su amigo, solo para terminar dormida, Ruby sonrió con ternura al ver como Ren cuidaba que la chica no se lanzara hacia atrás y se lastimara, pronto los tres desaparecieron de su visión en el pasillo, y finalmente miró a Weiss y Yang, la última cerró la puerta mientras la primera se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

—Estoy agotada —musitó Weiss para después cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. Yang al final se acercó y tomó lugar al lado de la ex-heredera.

—Estoy segura que podría dormir por una semana entera —bromeó Yang mientras estiraba sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos algunos días de descanso antes de volver a movernos, así que la siguiente misión del Team RWBY es descansar —anunció Ruby levantándose de su lugar y mirando ambas chicas —. Así que es mejor ir a dormir, es taan tarde, ¡buenas noches! —dijo de inmediato, dándose la vuelta y disponiéndose a avanzar hacia la habitación que compartía con su tío, de alguna forma sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría, así que sería mejor retirarse.

—Ruby, espera —la azabache detuvo sus pasos ante las palabras de Yang, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla, tenía la ligera sospecha de que quería hablar ante su tono ligeramente preocupado —. Sobre lo de ser doncella...

—¡Oh! Creo que es algo que podamos hablar después, ya sabes, todos estamos cansados debido a la batalla, tú lo estás, Weiss lo está, y el resto también —divago entre sonrisas nerviosas cuando se volteó a mirarlas nuevamente, agitando sus manos de un lado a otro mientras hacia su intento de explicación.

—Bien —respondió Weiss al notar como Yang parecía querer agregar algo más, y Ruby se lo agradeció internamente a su pareja —. Solo... Descansa —agregó con una chispa de preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules. Ruby asintió en silencio con una sonrisa, para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación.

Al entrar, Ruby suspiró agotada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en ella, para después estirar sus brazos y mirara sus manos. Ciertamente en esos momentos ya no tenía fuerzas, y estaba segura que las necesitaba para lidiar con todo el asunto de "doncella de otoño". 

_Un poder que antes le perteneció a Cinder_. 

_Un poder que iban a darle a Pyrrha_.

 _ **El poder que le dio la facilidad a Cinder de acabar con la vida de Pyrrha**_.

Ruby se estremeció, cerrando sus manos en puños y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el ardor en ellos debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse ante el recordatorio. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, y después de unos segundos se dirigió a su cama, lanzándose al colchón con pereza, enterrando su rostro en la almohada. _Necesitaba dormir y olvidar todo por un rato_. Y al final, el cansancio la hizo ceder con rapidez, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

[...]


	3. Chapter 3

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir el ambiente en el aire sería "oscuro". Al abrirse camino a la fortaleza, el entorno es claramente pesado y escalofriante, tienen muy presente que han fallado, y tendrán que enfrentarse a la reina Grimm.

Emerald se tensa al ver como Tyrian está parado en la entrada, como si los hubiera estado esperando mientras tiene una retorcida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El saludo burlón del fauno solo le produce nauseas y lucha por no tomar sus armas y hacer pedazos al arrogante lacayo de Salem. 

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está nuestra querida Cinder? —la pregunta la lleva a paralizarse en su lugar, sintiendo la bilis subir por su garganta y la ira recorrer su sistema —¿Acaso nuestra querida doncella fue derrotada? —el veneno en su voz fue suficiente para que reaccionara con violencia, girándose hacia el fauno con sus armas desenvainadas, pero antes de siquiera poder lanzarse sobre el odioso fauno, fue detenida por Hazel, colocando una mano en su hombro. Ella cedió, pero no bajó sus brazos aún mientras sus ojos rojos miraban al escorpión —. Creo que tomaré eso como un sí —tarareo con venenosa diversión, para que después su mirada cambiara a una más seria y psicótica, que congeló a la de cabellos verdes —. Mi reina estará taan decepcionada... —el rostro de Tyrian se acercó cada vez más a ella, haciéndole sentir pánico y bajó sus armas al sentir como el temblor amenazaba con apoderarse de sus brazos —. Suerte con eso, querida —se enderezó de pronto, riendo histéricamente y esa acción solo provocó más miedo en Emerald, quien fue guiada de inmediato por el mismo Hazel para que continuaran caminando.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras seguían su camino, intentando tragarse el miedo, y pensar que Cinder volvería, que estará bien. Tiene que estar bien, ella fue la única persona que se preocupó por ella. Seguramente volvería. Volvería por ella... Pero, _¿y si estaba muerta?_

Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, rompiendo aquel hilo de pensamientos y enfrentando lo siguiente que pasaría al ser llamados por Salem.

[...]

_Está sola. La oscuridad es lo único que la rodea mientras se mantiene en el suelo, como si esperara a que algo sucediera. Esperando paciente, sin miedos ni dudas, solo espera._

_"No lo terminé..."_

_Escucha una voz femenina muy familiar. Resuena en su cabeza._

" _No acabe con ella"_

_Hay resentimiento en su tono, una ira incontrolable. Lo siente._

_"¡No acabe con ella!"_

_Exclama con furia, y juraría que siente unas manos alrededor de su cuello, impidiendo que respire, pero no se inmuta de ello_.

_Pero tiene miedo por algo más, esas emociones las siente. Esa ira la siente. Ese resentimiento se clava en su corazón y hay un sabor amargo en su boca. Ella lo sabe, conoce esos sentimientos._

_**"No, estoy enojada"** _

Ruby abre sus ojos abruptamente, sentándose totalmente erguida en su cama mientras intenta estabilizar su respiración. El sudor se desliza por su frente, y algunos mechones se adhieren a la piel ante la humedad. Cuando finalmente logra que su aliento vuelva a la normalidad, aprieta sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, exhalando sonoramente.

Había una delgada línea entre los sentimientos que eran suyos entre los que no. Jamás ha sido buena para comprender temas tan complejos como son la magia, pero aquel sueño, no se sintió uno de los típicos sueños de Ruby Rose y parecía ser algo que no podía explicarse a si misma. Si, solía tener pesadillas, y estaba acostumbrada a calmarlas por sus propios medios, pero ese sueño, era como un vómito de sentimientos oscuros que no rozaban la tristeza o el miedo, esos sentimientos eran resentimiento, ira, furia, todo un puñado que se permitió sentir hace muy poco tiempo.

 _Cinder estuvo por herir a Jaune_.

 _Weiss salió herida_.

_Emerald y Mercury estaban molestando a su hermana._

_Lionheart los traicionó._

_Raven estaba con ellos._

Sintió la bilis subir por su garganta y sacudió su cabeza violentamente. Intentó volver a enfocar su concentración de nuevo a su sueño, pero la culpa ante aquellos sentimientos se instala en su pecho. Finalmente cierra sus ojos y suspira, quizás debería detenerse por ahora, dejarlo de lado y recomponerse.

La azabache mira hacia la ventana, notando como la luz que entra es demasiado brillante y una interrogante aparece en su cabeza. Inmediatamente gira la cabeza a la puerta, viendo el reloj en la parte superior del umbral de la misma, notando que marcaba las 12 del mediodía.

Frunce el entrecejo y retira la sábana que está sobre su cuerpo, percatándose de que vestía unos pantalones negros, además de una camisa de mangas largas blanca. Atribuyo que seguramente su hermana era responsable del cambio de vestuario, ya que muy claramente recordaba que cayó inconsciente en su cama en cuanto tocó el colchón. Inspeccionó con la mirada la habitación, notando que Crescent Rose estaba justo al lado de la puerta, recargada en la pared. Sonrió, ver a su bebé era satisfactorio en esos momentos.

—Bien —susurra con un destello de determinación brillando en sus ojos —. Hay que comenzar —la azabache al final se levanta de su cama, permitiendo que sus dedos sientan el frío del suelo, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo. Quizás debió pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarse descalza, pero decide ignorarlo y va en busca de su ropa que ha localizado en el mueble, doblada pulcramente, y la toma en sus manos. La idea de tomar un baño cruza por su mente y se apresura a salir de la habitación, abrazando la ropa contra su pecho mientras se dedica a llegar a su objetivo.

[...]

La clara decepción se irradia de Salem, quien les mira con toda la neutralidad del mundo, pero al tener su mirada sobre ellos Emerald siente como si filosos cuchillos apuntaran a su cuello. Cinder no está aquí, no tiene algún apoyo para poder enfrentar a la temeraria mujer, y no ayuda en nada que Mercury a su lado parezca igual de asustado que ella.

Quien toma la palabra finalmente es Hazel, asumiendo la responsabilidad cuando Salem ha preguntado quien ha sido el responsable de su fracaso, y puede definitivamente decir que el hombre es un suicida al responder tan fácilmente que era culpa de él, admirable, pero estúpido.

Emerald finalmente se atreve a levantar un poco la mirada para ver la expresión de la reina Grimm. Luce tan tranquila con su porte tan elegante, pero la mirada que tiene en Hazel es de pura decepción, y de pronto mira con horror como brazos de Grimm emergen a los pies del hombre, aprisionándolo contra el suelo. El miedo que corre por su sistema aumenta cuando nota como la mujer se acerca a pasos agraciados a ella, mirándola muy fijamente con frialdad, congelando su cuerpo y haciéndola presa del miedo, agachando la mirada cuando ella finalmente está a solos escasos centímetros.

—Emerald —se estremece ante su tono frío —, quiero que me digas de quien fue la culpa —hay exigencia en su tono, claramente no aceptara una respuesta errónea.

No quería renunciar a Cinder, ella fue la única que la apoyo, la única que mostró que le importaba. No podía simplemente traicionarla, pero el peso de la mirada de aquella escalofriante mujer simplemente rompía su voluntad, esa mujer era capaz de matarla ahí mismo si no decía la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—¡De Cinder! —responde de inmediato y con una opresión apoderándose de su pecho, la presión de aquella mujer sobre ella era escalofriante, aún si las palabras no salieran de sus labios —. Fallamos por culpa de Cinder —dijo finalmente derrotada, sintiendo la culpa golpearle el estómago, y la mano de Salem en su hombro solo la hace que la bilis suba por su garganta.

—Exactamente —una sonrisa se dibuja en su pálido rostro —. Quiero que aprendan de este fracaso al que los condujo Cinder —dijo la mujer con total satisfacción alejándose de ella. Emerald elevó la mirada de nuevo, observando como la mujer volvía a su antigua posición frente a ellos —, y que sus errores son la razón por la que ahora está muerta.

Sus pupilas se dilatan, su respiración se detiene por unos segundos y se desconecta de su alrededor. Aquellas palabras resonaron en sus oídos con violencia en su cabeza intentando tragarse el nudo en su garganta. No podía creer que Cinder estuviera muerta, ella no se dejaría asesinar con facilidad, es la doncella de otoño, ella debe estar esperando a recuperarse y después volver con ellos. 

La voz de Hazel llega a sus oídos, aun si se siente desconectada escucha como el hombre menciona el nombre de Ozpin y que ha vuelto. Se atreve a elevar su mirada, solo para ver como una ira estremecedora irradia de los ojos rojos de la mujer.

Ni siquiera presta atención cuando Hazel la toma del hombro, guiándola al exterior de la habitación. Su mirada vuelve al interior mientras las puertas se cierran, y unos segundos después lo escucha, un grito aterrador junto al sonido del vidrio rompiéndose.

 _Cinder ya no está aquí_. 

El pensamiento vuelve a su mente, y en esos momentos, no tiene idea de que hará a partir de ahora. Cinder se ha ido, y no puede evitar sentirse de nuevo tan pérdida.

[...]


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby baja con cuidado las escaleras, aún siente las secuelas del cansancio extremo en sus músculos, haciéndola pensar que quizás con un mal movimiento podría terminar cayendo por las escaleras. Suspira al lograr llegar sana y salva al final, como si hubiera sido un reto que se había planteado y saliera victoriosa de el.

Pronto se da cuenta del inusual silencio que hay en el lugar a pesar de la hora que es, así que frunce un poco el entrecejo, esperaría que Nora y Yang estuvieran parloteando de cualquier cosa, con Weiss llamándoles la atención ante sus actitudes infantiles, pero había un silencio estremecedor que le inquietaba, disparando una pizca de miedo en su pecho, y eso era peor debido a que no logró localizar a nadie en la sala o cocina.

No sabía porque de pronto sentía miedo, era algo tonto. Seguro estaban por ahí afuera, o habían salido a atender alguna cosa, podía haber muchas respuestas, pero parecía que su mente se empeñaba a desacreditar las posibilidades y generar angustia en su pecho por el silencio.

 _Había aprendido a odiar el silencio_.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, intentando tranquilizarse un poco. Su respiración había comenzado a acelerarse, como si de pronto aquello fuera motivo para desestabilizarse. Era tonto. Muy tonto. No tenía porque sentirse de esa manera, solo tenía que salir a buscarlos, seguramente estarían entrenando o algo así, y ella quizás solo estaba exagerando, pero la parte racional de su cabeza estaba siendo opacada.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos, y tomó una bocanada de aire. No iba a dejar que el miedo la paralizara.

_Ya había superado esa etapa en su camino por Anima._

Los chicos solían decirle que eran ataques de ansiedad, y siempre le ayudaron cuando padeció alguno de ellos. Pequeños gestos como las bromas de Nora, palabras tranquilizadoras de Ren o los ánimos de Jaune siempre la mantuvieron alejada de sus pensamientos caóticos sobre la caída de Beacon, pero con un par de pueblos después, esa pequeña ansiedad que cargaba de los sucesos de aquel día se alejaban, solo para centrarse en lo que tenía en frente, cambiando sus preocupaciones a los lugares desérticos, panoramas desoladores, a la tensión que comenzaba a establecerse entre ellos, la condición de Qrow... Volvió a reprimir lo que sentía una vez más, embotellarlo y solo concentrarse, y cuando casi estuvo por caer en esa ansiedad de nuevo por lo sucedido con su tío, y en como se habían separado de Ren y Nora, Jaune se dio a la tarea de tranquilizarla antes de que su estado se volviera caótico.

Llegaron a Mistral, Qrow fue atendido, y todo estaba marchando mejor, ya no tenían esa constante tensión y estaba con sus amigos que siempre harían ruido, así que eso le impidió hundirse en sus pensamientos. Y cuando Yang y Weiss aparecieron, creyó que ya había aprendido a manejar esos pequeños momentos de inquietud al pensar en las personas que perdieron. Pero ahora se encontraba aquí, sola y con cierto miedo por no lograr localizar a sus amigos o a su tío, era una niñería. No podía simplemente asustarse por no tenerlos a la vista, pero eso no eliminaba la incertidumbre que sentía.

_Y quizás, ahora estaba más sensible por todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente._

Ruby sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, intentando salir de nuevo de ese lío de pensamientos, sin querer había entrado de nuevo a él, en lugar de salir de la sala y buscar a sus amigos en la terraza, así que giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a trazar su camino cuando una figura se deslizó rápidamente por la cocina, solo para asomarse de inmediato a la sala al notar su presencia.

—¡Ruby! —Nora ha entrado a su campo de visión en la sala, y la neblina del miedo comienza a disiparse en su sistema, sonriendo cuando la pelirroja se acerca con su habitual alegría —. Wow, si que has dormido bastante, chica —tararea, colocándose de inmediato a su lado, y deslizando un brazo por sus hombros, acercándola a ella en un medio abrazo.

—Hey, Nora —le saluda Ruby —¿Y el resto? —pregunta. La sensación de intranquilidad se ha desvanecido, pero necesita cerciorarse de dónde se encuentran.

—¡Oh! Bueno, ellos están detrás de mí, estuvimos pasando el rato afuera. Qrow dijo que no hiciéramos escándalo ya que tú y Oscar aún dormían —explicó rápidamente, con su tono habitual tan despreocupado, y Ruby no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Hey, Ruby! —la voz de su hermana logra capturar su atención, notando como ha entrado a la sala con el resto detrás de ella —. Si que has dormido bastante —dice acercándose a ella y alborotando un poco sus cabellos cortos, acción que hace a Ruby reírse y apartar a su hermana con un pequeño empujón mientras Nora les da espacio.

—Y sí que fue bastante tiempo —murmura Weiss, cruzándose de brazos mientras mira a Ruby con el entrecejo fruncido, pero la azabache nota el brillo preocupado en sus ojos azules, así que no lo toma como un reclamo de su parte.

—La comida está lista, debes de tener hambre —Ren se dirige a ella, y le da una sonrisa, gesto que Ruby devuelve sin contratiempos.

—Muero de hambre —dice Ruby con una pequeña risa, y eso es señal suficiente para que Ren de inmediato se dirija a la cocina.

—Jaune, Nora, vienen a poner la mesa conmigo —indica Weiss con un tono que claramente indica que no acepta objeciones, y con gracia gira sobre sus pies para caminar a la cocina. Ruby rueda los ojos con diversión, y su mirada se desliza hasta dar con la figura de Blake, recargada en la pared mientras los observa en silencio.

—Oye, ni siquiera nos preguntaste —se queja Nora haciendo un puchero, pero aún así siguiéndola junto a Jaune —. Yo quería ayudar a Ren.

—¡Lo que en realidad quería era robar comida mientras Ren la reparte! —exclama Yang con diversión, separándose de su hermana y corriendo a seguir a los chicos. Ruby suspira mirando con diversión como todos se amontonaban en la cocina, solo para después volver sus plateados a Blake que miraba también a los chicos.

—Hey, Blake —la saluda con una suave sonrisa, acercándose a ella mientras escucha el alboroto de sus amigos en la cocina para preparar la mesa, la fauno dirigió sus ámbar la la líder del equipo —¿Hace mucho estás aquí? —pregunta con calma, intentando no abordarla bruscamente y hacerla sentir incómoda de alguna manera, después de todo, necesitaban reconectarse como equipo.

—De hecho, solo tengo una hora —respondió Blake con una pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios, pero Ruby aún puede notar sus orejas algo decaídas —. Escuche que has dormido todo el día de ayer —comenta, y Ruby se alegra, Blake al parecer no quiere dejar morir la conversación, eso es bueno.

—Wow, la verdad pensé que solo había sido ayer lo de Haven, ¿entonces dormí un día entero? —hay cierta diversión en su tono de voz mezclado con sorpresa. Ruby atribuye que durmió demasiado debido a que uso sus ojos en la pelea. Solo agradecía no haber permanecido inconsciente semanas, como había sucedido la primera vez que los usó. Blake solo emitió una suave risa —. Y... ¿ya sabes dónde te instalarás? —pregunta tentativamente, quizás había hablado con los chicos y habían arreglado eso, pero Blake solo sacudió lentamente su cabeza en señal de negación, Ruby notó como su amiga se había encogido de hombros —. Bueno, podría pedirle al tío Qrow que se mude a la habitación de Oscar, y así podemos compartir habitación. ¡Será genial! —resuelve la situación de inmediato, esperando que así Blake no se sienta demasiado fuera de lugar al no resolver aquello. Y lo logra, ya que se percata de como la postura de la fauno se relaja.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Nora ha gritado, a lo que ambas desvían su mirada a la pelirroja que ya está sentada en la mesa, mientras los demás se comienzan a acomodar —¡Más vale que vengan ahora o me comeré su parte!

—Si Nora lo dice, lo cumple —le susurra Ruby a Blake con diversión, y la fauno ríe mientras caminan juntas hacia sus amigos. 

Ruby de inmediato toma asiento al lado de Weiss, con Yang al otro lado de ella, dejando a la peliblanca en el medio de ambas, y Blake se sienta en el espacio al lado de Ruby, quien a comenzado a balancearse mientras mira emocionada como Ren le extiende la guarnición, a lo que recibe gustosa su plato, e inmediatamente comienza a comer mientras Ren sirve un plato a Blake, quien con un susurro le agradece, pronto los siete están comiendo sus raciones en silencio. Nora al lado de Ren rápidamente acaba y pide una segunda ronda, provocando que Jaune a su lado se queje por su rapidez, y las chicas se ríen.

—¿Es una competencia? —pregunta Yang con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y ese brillo en sus ojos que indica que su lado competitivo está en marcha. Nora ha sonreído de la misma manera, y el grupo sabe que el par entrara en un nuevo reto entre las dos.

—¡Apuesto a que Nora come más que Yang! —exclama Ruby con emoción, levantando al aire su brazo y apuntando su cuchara en dirección a la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué a Nora? —pregunta Blake con curiosidad y Ruby se voltea a verla con una sonrisa, feliz de que la fauno esté involucrándose.

—Si... ¿Por qué Nora? —murmura Weiss mirando a su pareja con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente sorprendida de que no apoye a su hermana en una competencia contra Nora.

—Porque Ruby sabe ver bien quien es el merecedor de la victoria con facilidad —alardea Nora con total seguridad, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¡Eres una traidora, Ruby Rose! —exclama Yang, en un tono notoriamente fingido que indica indignación, y Ruby no puede evitar reírse de su exageración.

—Lo siento, pero si hablamos de comida, Nora es la que manda —se defiende Ruby de inmediato, y puede jurar que hay un brillo diferente en los ojos de su hermana.

—Ahora si es más que un reto —dice Yang con su arrogante sonrisa, y Ruby aprieta los labios mientras ve como su hermana agarra con —. Lo has hecho _muy_ personal, Rubes.

Y la rubia abruptamente se a llevado el plato a los labios, acabando con su porción en un santiamén. De pronto Nora y Yang habían comenzado su competencia, obligando a Ren a ser demasiado rápido a servirles, lo que provocaba que el resto riera. De un momento a otro, se habían hecho las divisiones, eligiendo el bando ganador. Ruby y Ren estaban asegurando que Nora sería la vencedora, mientras que Jaune y Blake se pusieron del lado de Yang ante la fiera determinación que tenía, Weiss por otro lado, se abstuvo de apoyar aquella locura, más sin embargo estaba sonriendo, evitando reír cuando alguna de las dos chicas presiona a Ren para que les sirva más.

Ruby baja su mirada a su plato, mirando su reflejo en el líquido mientras una suave sonrisa está dibujada en sus labios mientras escucha las risas de sus amigos al fondo. Siente mucha tranquilidad al estar de aquella manera, como si pudiera creer que aquello podría mantenerse igual por siempre. Sabía que no podía ser así, hay cosas que han cambiado, muchas otras necesitan respuesta.

_"Al parecer tenemos una nueva doncella del otoño"_

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Ruby al recordar las palabras de Ozpin, y aprieta sus manos escondidas bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo. Aún se pregunta como fue que sucedió, y podría hundirse en más preguntas, pero el roce delicado de los dedos de Weiss sobre el dorso de su mano la hacen voltear rápidamente hacia ella, y puede identificar la pregunta silenciosa que le hace solo con mirarla a los ojos. Ruby solo se limita a sonreírle, para indicarle que todo está bien, y de inmediato vuelve al bullicio del resto.

[...]

Ren y Yang habían levantado los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, mientras el resto se encargaba de poner al tanto a Blake de todo lo que habían hecho al estar separados, y la fauno igualmente había compartido todo lo que había pasado en Managerie. Cuando Ren y Yang volvieron con ellos, Ren le explicaba a Blake acerca de Ozpin, su reencarnación y las reliquias, solo para finalizar con el tema de las doncellas.

—La mujer de cabello blanco —murmura Blake, y los chicos se estremecen ante la imagen de la aterradora figura en sus mentes —¿Quién era? —pregunta con preocupación, desviando su mirada a Ruby, y la azabache se encoge de hombros, señalando que ella no sabe la respuesta —. Y lo que hiciste... ¿Esos eran los poderes de una doncella?

Antes de que Ruby tuviera que responder, una voz captó de inmediato la atención de los chicos —. Me temo, señorita Belladona, que esa mujer era una muy acertada representación de quien es Salem —habla Ozpin con su voz combinada a la de Oscar. Camina golpeando rítmicamente su bastón mientras Qrow aparece y se recarga en la pared, siguiendo con la mirada la figura del chico que toma asiento en el área libre entre Blake y Ren, en la otra cabecera frente a Yang. Se nota en su semblante que aún esta un poco agotado, pero eso no le hace perder su porte serio, sus codos se recargan en la mesa y entrelaza sus manos, deslizando su mirada hacia Ruby, quien se remueve un poco incómoda en su lugar —. Y ciertamente, la señorita Rose usó los poderes de la doncella cuando se sintió en peligro frente a la ilusión de la ayudante de Cinder —Ruby se estremeció ante la mención del nombre, y desvió la mirada a la mesa para evitar mirarlo a los ojos avellana —. Señorita Xiao Long, ¿Puede explicarnos que fue lo que pasó cuando bajó a la bóveda? —Ruby nota como si hermana se ha tensado en su lugar, haciendo una pequeña mueca y escondiendo repentinamente sus manos bajo la mesa. 

—Cuando llegué, encontré a Raven y la bóveda abierta. Vernal estaba muerta —explica, su mirada lila no esta enfocada en ninguna persona en particular, y casi se oculta bajo sus mechones rubios —. Raven es en realidad la doncella de la primavera —escupe finalmente. Hay un incómodo silencio después de eso, que se rompe ante el gruñido de Qrow, y los chicos se miran entre sí, preocupados un poco por Yang, pero no dicen nada más sobre el tema.

—Entonces estaba sola... —susurra Ozpin, recargando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, volviendo la mirada hacia Ruby, quien aparta la mirada de su hermana para volverla hacia el moreno —. Probablemente, sea Raven quien se ha encargado de Cinder, y por alguna razón, estuviste en sus últimos pensamientos, señorita Rose —dice con mucha calma —. Creo que estamos en buenas circunstancias, la reliquia del conocimiento no está en manos de nuestros enemigos, y tenemos a la doncella del otoño, la reliquia de la elección estará muy lejos de las manos de Salem —una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

Ruby no puede evitar sentirse muy incómoda bajo la mirada de Ozpin, es como si un peso mucho más grande cayera en sus hombros por ser una doncella, y las pequeñas sonrisas con esperanza en sus amigos que se miran entre sí, celebrando en silencio esa "pequeña" victoria y movimiento a su favor, eso solo lo empeora, pero no dice lo que piensa, en cambio, se lo traga para ella misma y se concentra de nuevo en lo que viene, seguro ahora tendría que entrenar, también tendrían que organizarse por el tema de la reliquia y llevarla a un lugar seguro, así que debía mantenerse en ello.

Pero una parte de Ruby comienza a sentirse bajo una neblina de miedo ante el poder que ahora tiene en sus manos, y como es una responsabilidad más en sus hombros además de sus ojos plateados.

_Había más de una razón para querer ser capturada por la gente de Salem._

[...]

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en la idea de una escritora que escribe fics de RWBY en inglés en Ao3 con la premisa "doncella del otoño Ruby". Solo me inspiré en su primer capítulo y ya yo haré mi desastre porque es lo que me gusta hacer (Fan de BunniesOfDoom <3)
> 
> PD. No creo que falte decirlo, pero de todas formas: Esta historia tendrá spoilers de los volumenes 6 en adelante de la serie de Rooster Teeth, así que usted sabe si seguirle uwu


End file.
